


The Drums Inside of Us

by BlueNeutrino, gabriels_steth



Series: Heart of Angels [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cardiophilia, Halloween Costumes, Heartbeats, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriels_steth/pseuds/gabriels_steth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An addition to the Heart of Angels series. Rockstar Jensen Ackles and his boyfriend Misha Collins head to a Halloween party at bandmate Jared's house, Jensen going as his favorite TV character, Dr Sexy, and Misha going as his favorite...well, rockstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drums Inside of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who's supported this series and motivated us to write more. We hope you enjoy this latest installment :)

“No! I’m not done yet,” Misha called through the door after Jensen knocked yet again.

“Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!” Jensen sighed and leaned against the opposite wall, still waiting for his boyfriend of seven months to finish in the bathroom. Wasn’t the rock star supposed to be the one who took the longest to get ready? With navy scrubs, a white lab coat, and a pair of cowboy boots, Jensen became his favourite television character, Doctor Sexy, in less than ten minutes. Misha had been in the bathroom for forty-five minutes already.

At last, the bathroom door opened up. Misha stood in the doorway in a pair of tight faded black jeans and black combat boots. Under his leather jacket, there was no t-shirt, but an elastic band with an electronic steth head over his heart. That’s when Jensen realized…

“Holy shit, you’re me.” Jensen’s head fell back against the wall as he laughed, though he was blushing furiously. Talk about imitation being the greatest form of flattery! Jensen bit his lip and looked Misha over. “Is it narcissistic if this is totally turning me on?”

Misha stepped closer, smirking. “No. I wouldn’t mind watching some Jensen-on-Jensen action,” he teased. He met Jensen’s eyes at last, showing off his bright green cosmetic contacts.

“Woah, Mish! Your eyes– They’re…”

“Now you know how I feel.” Misha grinned and pecked his lips. “So you like it?”

“I’m-I’m extremely flattered, and I…” Jensen sighed, “Wow. You know, we don’t have to go out. There’s plenty to do here at home…”

“Ah ah ah. Nope. I’ve been looking forward to Jared’s Halloween party for a month now and I spent all this money–”

“You could have just borrowed my stuff…”

“It wouldn’t have fit properly. And the contacts were a majority of the purchase. And it was meant to be a surprise. Now, shut up. We’re going.” Misha tugged Jensen’s hand insistently. “C'mon, Doctor Sexy. The sooner we go to this party, the sooner you can bring my drunk ass home and have your way with me.” Jensen had decided that he would be the designated driver since he had more opportunities to drink with his friends than Misha did. Misha deserved all the fun for a change.

Jensen budged from the wall, eyes on Misha’s chest. He reached out and traced the electronic steth head with his index finger. “Can you feel your heart beating against it? I usually can…”

Misha pinkened and nodded, earning a grin from Jensen. “It’s a little exciting.”

“I know. I wear it for a living. I’ve got a Bluetooth-compatible one if you’d rather use it. That way we can… maybe record it for shenanigans later?”

Misha’s grin broadened. “Okay!” He slipped the steth head off and passed it to Jensen, who went to the bedroom to swap it out.

Jensen used the circle pressed into Misha’s skin to guide the new steth head into place. He turned it on and linked it to his phone. “We’ll start recording at the party. No one will know.”

It seemed that Misha’s heart could barely contain his excitement as it leaped against the disc pressed into his chest. It thumped that bit harder as Jensen’s hand moved to lace their fingers together, starting to lead them both to where the car was parked. There was no limo today, but a somewhat more understated Lexus was waiting for them, Clif being relieved of security and driving for today as Jensen preferred to take care of it himself. While the security guard seemed to have gotten used to Misha being around over the past few months, Misha couldn’t help the nervousness that still sometimes gripped him whenever he was on the receiving end of one of Clif’s hard stares. For tonight, he was glad it would just be the two of them.

Jared’s home wasn’t far, and within a few minutes they were pulling up in the drummer’s driveway, suitably decked out with Jack-o-lanterns and fake cobwebs for the holiday. Jensen took hold of Misha’s hand once again as they approached the doorway, pausing just before he knocked to whisper in Misha’s ear. “Ready, angel?” He’d slipped his phone out of his pocket, ready to start the recording.

Misha gulped nervously. “Go ahead.”

Jensen chuckled softly as he pecked him on the cheek again and hit the button.

Now that a few months had passed, Misha had begun to feel comfortable around the other members of the band. They’d all accepted him readily after Jensen has announced their relationship, and of course, Misha knew they’d gone through a few rehearsals basing their timing off of recordings of his heartbeat. That lent itself to a certain degree of intimacy.

When the door began to swing open, Misha was fully expecting the sunshine smile that greeted them on the other side, although the furry onesie and felt antlers either side of the man’s head were less expected. “Hey, I was expecting some Trick-or-Treaters. I didn’t realise somebody called for a doctor,” Jared joked, eyeing up Jensen’s costume.

“I’m just here to keep an eye on you boys,” Jensen replied with a grin. “Make sure no-one lands themselves in the ER. I know what you rockstar types are like.”

Jared laughed. “Good to see you, Jensen. And, uh…” He turned to Misha, an even bigger grin breaking over his face. “I mean, good to see you Jensen. Good thing you brought Dr. Sexy along.” As they entered the lobby, Jared gave Jensen a playful nudge in the ribs. “Seriously, man. Your obsession with that show is getting just a little out of hand.”

“Says the man dressed as Bullwinkle. I mean, really? A moose?”

“Why not a moose?” Jared looked mock offended. “But I’ve got to say, Misha makes a good you. Actually, Mish, I might even start preferring you to the real Jensen. Especially if you can get your heart to keep working its magic.”

Misha flushed bright red. “No…I uh…” He gulped awkwardly, tripping over his words. The sudden focus on his heart had only made it beat faster. “I don’t think I could ever… I can’t compare to the real Jensen. He’s something special.”

“I dunno, man. Last Billboard No.1 we had, it was your heartbeat on that track, not Jensen’s.”

Misha was turning redder and redder, but the look the two musicians exchanged told him Jared was just teasing. “Everyone’s in the living room. Can I get you boys a beer?” Jared offered, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

“Just the one and that’s it for me,” Jensen replied. “Misha’s having all the fun tonight and I’m DD-ing. So while you’re getting him a beer, get him a shot, a chaser, and a cocktail too.”

“Jens!” Misha nudged him.

“What? You wanted to have fun, right? You gotta drink for both of us.”

“Fine,” Misha sighed as Jared lined up the aforementioned drinks. 

“Careful,” Jared warned. “Liquor before beer, you’re in the clear.”

Misha nodded and downed the shot with a shudder, following it with the chaser and sipping on the cocktail. “Good god…”

Jensen watched him with a smirk and a certain twinkle in his eyes. He was up to something, but wouldn’t divulge a thing. He took a swig of his beer and started for the doorway. “C'mon, let’s join the party.”

Misha nodded and got up, following with his cocktail in hand.

There was a chorus of simultaneous greetings as Jensen and Misha joined the others in the living room. Richard, their manager, flourished his superhero cape as he turned around to face them. “Hey! We were just putting on the music. Little mix of Alice Cooper, Rob Zombie, Warren Zevon, Creedence Clearwater Revival… you know. The works. No offense, but… most of us /do/ listen to your music on a daily basis.”

Jensen grinned. “Nah, man. I like all of that. I’m sick of my own music for a minute. I can dig change.”

Rich turned Jared’s stereo on and joined Rob- the guitarist- on the couch, taking his beer back from him. Jensen looked them over in their matching spandex costumes. “So… superheroes? Generic superheroes?”

Rob shook his head. “Nope. We’re sidekicks. We’re the smart ones that bail the heroes out.” He grinned and sipped his beer.

Misha laughed over his cocktail. “I like that. It’s clever. Good job, guys. Meanwhile, I just look like a creepy stalker.”

“Nah. You nailed the look, though,” Jason, the bassist, chimed in. “You look even more like Jensen than Jensen does." 

Misha blushed and his behind a long drink of his cocktail, finishing it off.

Jensen grinned and kissed his temple. "I’ll go get you another one. Why don’t you see about getting everyone started on a drinking game?”

Nodding, Misha asked Jared for a deck of cards. Jared produced them from the kitchen and invited everyone to the dining room table. 

Without an unopened can of beer available, Misha put an empty cup in the center of the table and shuffled the cards.  When he’d verified that everyone knew how to play ‘Kings’, he spread the card in a circle around the cup. Jensen joined soon after, sitting to Misha’s right.

They played for just over two hours, leaving Misha pretty much drunk and everyone else with a strong buzz. Jensen had to use water and his only beer for the game. It felt sort of lame, but the game was fun and watching Misha with his friends was completely worth it.

When Screamin’ Jay Hawkins’ “I Put A Spell On You” began playing, Misha gasped and stood up. “I love this song. Dance with me, Jens…” He pulled his boyfriend up from the table.

Jensen blushed and smiled. “Yeah, alright.” He followed Misha to the living room and held him close one they were in the middle of the open floor together, leaving the rest of the guys to start another round of 'Kings’ without them.

Misha- face flushed and brow sparkling with sweat- chewed his bottom lip and looked up at Jensen with hooded eyes as he swayed, brushing their hips together. They danced slowly and sensually as if in a trance, eyes never leaving each other until Misha turned around and wrapped an arm around Jensen’s neck behind him. Jensen’s arms wrapped around Misha’s waist, right hand coming up to the center of Misha’s chest. He smiled against Misha’s hair and whispered, “All the alcohol you’ve had… it’s making your heart extra thumpy.” Exactly as he hoped would happen.

“I know,” Misha murmured. “My heart’s pounding so hard, and…” His free hand toyed with the chest piece on Jensen’s stethoscope. “…I think it wishes there was a doctor in the house.”

That sold it. Jensen held Misha tighter against him as the song ended and pressed his lips to his ear, whispering, “I know where the guest bedroom is. They won’t even notice we’re gone.”

Misha’s heart skipped before slamming against the electronic steth head he was wearing. He grinned broadly and took Jensen’s hand, squeezing it in nonverbal agreement. Together, they slipped away, unbeknownst to the rest of the party.

Jensen just barely caught the door to keep it quiet as it flew open. Misha scurried into the room, giggling like a school girl, heart beating wildly. The musician closed the door quietly and locked it behind them as Misha spun around, wearing an excited expression. There was an extra thrill here, having left their friends just downstairs to indulge their kink.

“C'mon, Doctor Sexy,” Misha purred. “I think you need to listen to my excited little heart.” He grinned and pulled Jensen into a rough kiss, pressing the younger man’s hand to his chest. His heart thudded against Jensen’s palm a hundred and twelve times in the minute they were locked in that position, Jensen too enamoured to move and Misha too drunk and horny.

Eventually, Misha broke the kiss to catch his breath, still smiling. “You feel it? Mm. It’s beating faster and harder now. C'mon. Listen to it. It misses you,” he pouted, pulling the stethoscope from around Jensen’s neck. He put the ear pieces in his own ears and pressed the diaphragm to his chest, gasping as his head was filled with the sound of his valves slamming shut rapidly. He smirked and backed toward the bed, beckoning to Jensen with his index finger.

For a moment, Jensen forgot to breathe, obediently following as Misha lay down and Jensen clambered on top of him. He could imagine it: the sound of Misha’s heart racing in time with the pulse he’d felt, but he needed to hear it for real. Jensen reached for the stethoscope, eager for the eartips, and Misha whined slightly as he pulled them from his ears.

“Tell me how it sounds, doc,” the older man pleaded, Jensen hurrying to put it on while Misha’s hand still clutched the diaphragm to his chest. His heart was pounding, more than a few alcohol-induced skips interrupting the rhythm as Jensen listened. The ‘doctor’ smiled.

“It sounds very fast. And very drunk. And very amazing.”

Misha giggled softly, culminating in a hiccup than Jensen heard inside his chest. “How can a heart sound drunk?”

“Because it does. It’s all giddy and overexcited.”

“Is that your professional diagnosis, doctor?” Misha didn’t actually give him time to answer. He grabbed hold of Jensen’s collar and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, making Jensen’s own heart skip inside him. A moment later, and Jensen felt Misha palming at the growing bulge in his scrub pants, hand then quickly moving to try and pull the material down over his hips. “C’mon, Doctor Sexy, you have to live up to your name…”

Misha was completely wasted, but Jensen indulged him. “Got to take good care of your heart, first,” he said, playing along as he helped Misha at least get a hand inside his pants. “You need that ticker to keep making music.”

“What are you proposing?” A gasp escaped him as Jensen reached to unbuckle his belt. “Stress test?”

Jensen smirked. “I’ve got no plans for this to be stressful.”

Misha mewled, making an unco-ordinated attempt to try tugging at the hem of Jensen’s shirt before he’d even shed the labcoat. “Steady on there,” Jensen urged. “Let me take care of you.” He pushed Misha back down onto the bed, reaching to unfasten the zipper of his jeans while he continued to listen to the thumping of his heart. Misha drew a long breath, eyelids fluttering as a contented smile spread over his face. A hand reached into his jeans, beginning to palm him through his boxers, and Jensen heard his heartbeat and breathing quicken. “How’s that, angel?”

Misha whined again. “Nnnngh yes, Jens, that’s so good…”

Jensen kissed him softly on the bridge of his nose. “Your heart sounds incredible.”

Misha chewed his lip and squirmed. “You should tell me how it sounds while we’re fucking.”

Jensen grinned and kissed his neck. “In the morning.” He freed Misha’s cock and began stroking gently. “Right now, I’m just indulging you. You’re too drunk for sex.”

Misha pouted and whined. “

Jensen cut him off with a kiss, distracting him by swiping his thumb over his slit. Misha cried out and Jensen heard it resonate in his chest. "Shh. You’ll get us caught. Just let your heart tell me everything.”

Misha whimpered, but nodded. He made a clumsy attempt at continuing to stroke Jensen’s cock. The musician chuckled and moved his hand, pulling down his scrub pants and pressing his hips to Misha’s, taking both their cocks and stroking firmly. 

Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Misha arched up into Jensen’s body. He could feel his heart beating with all its might against both the steth Jensen was listening with and the recording steth head.

That’s right! They were recording this! A thrill of excitement ran through Misha’s body as he remembered that, causing his heart to race even faster.

“Woah! Mish, your heart–” Jensen took a moment to listen, doing some estimating and quick math. “It’s almost one-ninety.” He pumped his hand faster with a quiet moan, trying to match the pace of his lover’s heartbeat. He bent and sucked on Misha’s pulse point in his throat, moaning at the feeling of his pulse on his 

Misha panted and writhed under the rockstar, grinding up into his hand. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Sweat rolled down his temples as he licked his lips, the panting causing his mouth to go  dry. “Jens… Oh, Jensen– I’m close.”

“I know, angel. Your heart’s starting to beat even faster. I’m gonna come, too. God–” Jensen dropped his head onto Misha’s shoulder, his strokes becoming more arrhythmic. 

As always, there was that lull in time when their bodies seemed to become one. Jensen could feel his own heartbeat in his chest and it seemed to be in sync with the heart he was listening to.  Their breath mingled together, and the room seemed far too. 

At last, Jensen’s vision blurred and went white as he peaked, back arching as he bit his lip to stifle a moan. Below him, Misha’s eyes rolled back as he bowed away from the mattress, mouth open in a silent moan.

The world stuttered to a halt for a moment, caught between heartbeats as the blissful high gripped them both, and then slammed back into motion with the force of a tidal wave. Jensen gasped, breathless, and then semi-collapsed on top of Misha. He buried his head in the curve where Misha’s neck joined his shoulder, feeling the tension in Misha’s body as the other man took a few heartbeats longer to ride out his climax. Jensen heard each one, steth head trapped somewhere between their bodies still capturing every last thump, and then the frenzied percussion mellowed into something more even. Underneath him, Misha’s body relaxed, chest rising with a deep breath then he let out a heavy sigh.

“Jensen…” His voice was low and rough, trying to catch his breath. “You’re incredible. You know that?”

“Not as incredible as you, angel.” Jensen kissed his skin, right over his still-throbbing carotid, and then rolled off of him. “I can’t wait to listen to that all over again.”

Had Misha’s skin not already been flushed with heat, he would have blushed. “I bet you can’t.”

They both lay there for a few minutes, heartbeats gradually slowing down, until Jensen noticed the mess they both – well, mostly Misha – were in. “Shit. Come on, we need to get cleaned up. They might be starting to miss us.” He found himself immensely grateful that Jared’s guest room had an ensuite.

Drunk as he was, Misha needed some help getting up off the bed, then Jensen seemed to do most of the work cleaning him up in the bathroom. He finished with a tender kiss to Misha’s lips, before they had to go and join the rest of the party again.

Misha kissed back softly at first, then seemed to get more eager, almost as if he wanted to go at it all over again. Jensen chuckled softly. “Okay, that’s enough, angel. We need to be getting back now.”

Misha pouted, but then seemed to grow content as Jensen slipped a hand into his and started to lead him back downstairs. As the only one of them capable of comprehending straight lines at that point, Jensen found himself being the support for most of Misha’s weight, as well as a sleepy head falling onto his shoulder. By the time they got back to the living room, it seemed like Misha was just looking for somewhere to curl up and sleep.

“Everything alright?” Jared asked as he saw them. “We wondered where you’d disappeared to.”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Jensen answered, trying to stop Misha from just sitting himself down on the floor and tugging at Jensen’s hand to go with him. “I, er… I think Misha’s probably had enough. Might be best to get him home now.” Jared glanced at the exceedingly drunk man already half-asleep collapsed against Jensen’s side, and seemed to agree.

“Yeah, no problem. Glad you could come, Jens. Now go get him into bed somewhere. It was good to see you both.”

Jensen nodded gratefully. “Thanks for a great party, Jared. See you all later, guys.”

Misha followed Jensen’s lead well enough as they headed back out to the car and he climbed into the passenger side, even getting the seatbelt on by himself after a few attempts. “Yknow, Jens…” Misha slurred as Jensen clambered into the driver’s seat and buckled up. “You have a really nice hear’beat…”

That made Jensen smile. “Thank you, Misha,” he replied, turning the keys in the ignition, although if Misha heard him, he had no idea. The other man’s head was already back against the headrest, eyes closed and lips parted, softly beginning to snore.

Jensen allowed his gaze to linger a moment, smiling affectionately. He remembered he’d still left the stethmic recording. Maybe now the party was over it was time to turn it off, but he decided against it just for the few minutes until they were back at his house. Now that Misha was sleeping soundly, Jensen thought his heartbeat would sound most beautiful of all.


End file.
